Pressure manifolds and pressure switches are common equipment such as used for testing. They are used to apply pressure to a variety of locations such as grouped pressure locations in the case of a pressure manifold and an individual pressure location in the case of a pressure switch. In some applications, it is desirable to simultaneously apply fluid flow, which may also be referred to as pressure, at all of a plurality of pressure locations during one instance and to individually apply fluid flow at a particular pressure location during another instance. This technique may be used to determine, for instance, a source of a pressure leak associated with the plurality of pressure locations. Further, this technique may be expedited by simultaneously applying fluid flow to all of the plurality of pressure locations to determine whether a pressure leak exists and then individually applying fluid flow to each of the plurality of pressure locations to determine the source of the leak. Currently, this technique may be accomplished by using a complex series of pressure switches or pressure check valves such that the fluid flow may be shut off at some pressure locations while being applied at other pressure locations and without the fluid flow leaking from one pressure location to another pressure location.
FIGS. 1A to 1C show various views of a prior art pressure switch 100a-c. FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate a transverse cross-section of the prior art pressure switch 100a-b. FIG. 1C illustrates a longitudinal cross-section of the prior art pressure switch 100c. The pressure switch 100a-c has a housing 101a-c, a flow coupler 103a-c, an input port 111a-c, a first output port 113a-c and a second output port 115a-c. Pressure enters through the input port 111a-c of the housing 101a-c and passes to the flow coupler 103a-c through an O-ring seal 107a-c. The flow coupler 103a-c is disposed around and defines a passage 105a-c, which allows fluid flow to be blocked or pass from the input port 111a-c to the first output port 113a-b or the second output port 115a-115b through a second O-ring seal 108a-c of the flow coupler 103a-c. In FIG. 1A, when the flow coupler 103a is rotated such that a first end of the passage 105a is coupled to the input port 111a and a second end of the passage 105a is coupled to the first output port 113a, the fluid flow passes from the input port 111a through the passage 105a to the first output port 113a. In FIG. 1B, when the flow coupler 103b is rotated such that the second end of the passage 105b is coupled to the input port 111b and the first end of the passage 105b is coupled to the second output port 115b, the fluid flow passes from the input port 111b through the passage 105b to the second output port 115b. However, the flow coupler 103b does not have a configuration that allows fluid flow to simultaneously pass from the input port 111b to the first output port 113b and the second output port 115b. Accordingly, there is a need for improved techniques to allow for a single and grouped pressure valve. In addition, other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures and the foregoing technical field and background.